A Child Named Gallfrey
by hermoine snape
Summary: The Doctor is held captive in a lab and sends the TARDIS to get Jack to save him before his dies. He gets help for the Torchwood team and Rose returns with a little child named Gallifrey who helps the Time Lord and gives him what he had longed for. A family of his own.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or Torchwood.

A Child Named Gallifrey

The Doctor was the last of the Time Lords, the last child of Gallifrey. He was known as a healer, wise man, lonely angel, destroyer of worlds, enemies of the Daleks and the on coming storm. He was still a man that could feel pain and loss of friends and family. He was now held in a cell at a lab on the planet known as Artar. His once spiky brown hair was now dirty and his bright deep brown eyes were slightly dull and pain ran through his body.

The Doctor laid on a hard bed his body shaking in uncontrollable pain. He looked over in the direction of the cell door when he hard keys. He closed his eyes knowing was to come. Another experiment to be ran on his body. He had been held in the cell for nearly ten years. He wondered what was held in store for him today. He saw a creature that large head with tiny eyes and a large giant like body. The door opened and Artarian yanked the Time Lord from the bed and lead him back to the lab.

{}

The Doctor was tied down with steal clamps face down. He let his eyes follow a sharp tool and squeezed his eyes shut and let out a painful scream when he felt the knife cut a the base of neck that effected the nervous system.

"This will help us find out how he regenerates Doctor Bobton.

The Time Lord screamed out in pain once again when he felt a needle with draw blood from the wound. The Doctor winced at the pain that they began to place needles in his spine. He only knew he had to find his TARDIS and escape before they killed him.

'_Ole girl need help. I can't survive much longer if I'm held here.'_ said the Doctor to the TARDIS through their telepathic link. '_I need you to find Jack and bring him here to me. Please.'_

'_Doctor my power is nearly drained. I'm connected to you. It would use last of the power I have left. I would have to rueful at Cardiff before I return you. It might take a month to refuel._ The TARDIS told her thief.

'_I can hold out a month. Please ole girl. It is your only way to save me, you and Jack Harkness.' _

'_I will return to you my thief with Jack just hold on.'_

The last of the great TARDIS' sat in the cell locked away not wanting to leave her long time companion, but she knew if she didn't leave he would die. She was all the Doctor had left of her home. He was apart of her and she was apart of him. She moved her leavers and with a flashing light and whooshing the blue police public call box faded away.

{}

Down below Cardiff Torchwood headquarters hidden from the public. They worked to help the Doctor protect planet Earth from alien threats. But his coworkers didn't know that they were helping alien protect the world. They thought they were doing it on their own, but Jack Harkness knew better. He knew the Doctor and had travel with him for a good while and made a promise to himself that he would help the last of Time Lords protect the world he loved.

Jack had deep brown hair, blue eyes and board muscular frame. He had been a captain in World War II. He had became immortal thanks to his dear friend Rose Tyler who had brought him back to life after a Dalek had killed him and it did more then bring him back to life. It gave him immortality.

Jack grabbed onto his stacks of papers that sat on the edge of his desk when there was an all too familiar whooshing and wheezing sound. He smiled and quickly ran from his office and down the walk path. While his coworkers, Gwen Cooper, Ianto Jones, Toshiko Santo, Owen Harper looked away from their work wondering what was going on. They all left their stations and quickly followed their boss.

Jack stopped in front of blue police public call phone box. He stood outside the doors waiting for the Doctor to step out and great him with a bright smile.

"Jack what is that?" asked Gwen. She had long black hair, lightly toned skin, brown eyes, full lips, with a gap between her front teeth and a womanly figure.

"Come on out Doc." said Jack.

The door opened and Jack stepped into the phone quickly followed by his team. They looked around in awe. It was bigger on the inside then outside.

"Doctor where are you?" called Jack, just then he saw hologram what his new face that Jack had never seen before.

"Jack if the TARDIS appears in front of you right now. This is code 0119 it means I am captured by an enemy of a lab running test on me. If she appears it means I am near death. She will need time refuel to return to where I am held. I understand that if you don't want to come and endanger yourself. If not just let this old box die no enemy must not get their hands on the TARDIS. And Jack I want you to know you are wonderful friend and live a long happy life," and the image of the Doctor vanished from sight.

Jack fell to the steal created floor and his body shook with sob and anger. He couldn't believe that the Doctor would think he wouldn't come to his aid. He loved the stupid alien.

Gwen quickly knelt down next to him. "Jack, what's going on?"

Jack eased himself up off the floor and walked over to the console and gently stroked it. "Don't you worry girl I'll get your thief back. I promise."

The TARDIS flashed her lights weakly in thanks. "A very good friend of mine is need of my help. He-"

"The alien that was Canary Warf?" asked Ianto. "I remember him. He caused all the trouble at Torchwood One. I know because I was there."

Jack slowly turned and faced him. "You don't have to help Ianto but let me tell you this all those alien attacks over the years the Doctor was the one that has saved the world. He has done so much for planet Earth, and he has asked for nothing in return. I'm going to save the Doctor once the TARDIS is ready to return to him, but I can not do this on my own. Who will help me?" Everyone raised their hands, and Ianto slowly raised his hand. Jack smiled at his team. "Let's get to work because I have no idea what were up against." They stepped out of the TARIDS and she closed and locked her doors until it was time to go.

Jack ran into his office and began to pull down books and threw them onto his desk knocking off the paperwork that sat on his desk. The paperwork could wait but the Doctor could not wait. He looked out his door and saw his team get to work their computers while Owen began to go through the medical supplies that would be needed to help the Doctor.

{}

After several hours of with drawling tissue, blood nerve ends from the back of neck they threw him back into the cell. The Doctor laid on the hard stone floor his body shaking painfully. He knew he'd have damage to nervous system because the tools used disabled him to heal the injuries. He prayed that Jack would come and save him. He had no other way of living because if they killed him there would be no regeneration cycle this time. The Doctor weakly pulled himself up onto the bed and screamed out in pain and he fell onto the hard floor and his world went black unable to with stand anymore pain.

{}

The Torchwood team grabbed all their supplies and ran into the TARDIS it was finally ready to take them to the Doctor. They only prayed they weren't too late, but Jack knew if the Doctor was dead the TARIDS wouldn't be able to work. He was the main circuit to her. Owen closed the door behind him and Jack pointed him to direction of the medical bay. He informed the young doctor that most of the tools would be in Gallifreyan and the TARDIS would not translate. Owen only nodded his head and ran down the hall to get a feel of the area at lest.

"Everyone hold on!" said Jack and the TARDIS's engine moved up and down in the glass that was in the center of the console.

Jack watched the leavers move on there own. He knew at that moment that his Rosie had been right. The TARDIS was alive after all. He missed his friend. He shook his head to rid himself of past memories.

"Jack is this Doctor worth this risk? I'm only asking." asked Ianto.

"You don't know him like I do Ianto. The Doctor is worth everything. He's the last of his kind, the last of Time Lords."

"What about his home?" asked Tosh.

Jack shook his head sadly. "It was destroyed in the last great Time War."

The TARIDS landed roughly sending her thief's rescuers to the hard floor. They pulled themselves up off the floor. They grabbed their guns not knowing what they were up against.

Jack slowly opened the door and they found themselves in a cell. He unlocked the door and the group made their way down the dungeons. He told them to put their silencers over their guns. They didn't need to draw unwanted attention. They quickly did as they were told.

Jack stopped when heard a scream echo throughout the entire building. He knew that scream, and his heart sank down to stomach. He motion for the team to split up and they broke off into teams. Gwen was with Jack and Owen, while Tosh was with Ianto. They made sure that their ear pieces were working and they made their way deeper into the lab.

Jack climbed the many stairs following sound of screams that belonged to the Doctor. He reached a lab room. He looked into the window and his eyes narrowed at the sight before.

The Doctor tied down and a laser x-ray system scanned his body showing his insides. Gwen's eyes widen when she saw he had two hearts.

"Let me go you've got enough to run test on for years." whispered the Doctor.

A doctor walked up with a needle in his hand and said, "I don't think so Time Lord."

The door busted open and Jack shot the three insane aliens in the head hoping they wouldn't come back to life. Jack ran over to the Doctor and saw his body was shaking uncontrollably.

"God Doc what have they done to you?" asked Jack as he removed him from the shackles. He caught the Time Lord's fragile body.

"Screwdriver's in the drawer grab it." said the Doctor weakly.

Jack quickly found it and handed it to the Doctor just as he lifted his light frame. He laid his head on Jack's shoulder. "Gwen hurry cover us as we make our way to the TARDIS, and contact the others to meet us there."

"Guys we have the Doctor go back to police box." said Gwen into her piece.

'_Right we're on your way.'_ said Ianto.

Jack hurried down the hall as Gwen fired several shots at the strange creatures that were blocking their way to the TARDIS.

The Doctor reached out his hand and smiled weakly when he saw a blonde headed woman with fare skin, brown eyes, full lips and a womanly figure. "Rose." He whispered. "My beautiful Rose."

"Doc, Rose isn't here. She's gone remember. She's trapped in an apparel world." said Jack gently as they reached the TARDIS.

The Doctor pulled out his key and shakily tried to put the key into the hole, but kept on missing the hole. He saw the Rose smiling at him and pushed the door opened and Jack stepped in followed by the Torchwood crew. Owen shut the door.

"Girl I'll need your help." the Doctor told the TARDIS and pulled down the nearest leaver. "Rose. Rose." and his world went black.

"Owen to the medical bay now. Do not touch those controls. The TARIDS will fly herself. Her Doctor is injured," and he ran down the hallway.

Tosh walked around the control panel looking at all the buttons and leavers. She love to be in here to study how the machine worked. She stopped in front of the screen and jumped back when she saw an image of a woman with blonde hair.

She screamed, "Doctor! Doctor!"

"Jack! Jack you better come in here quick!" yelled Tosh and Gwen ran over to her.

"Who is that?" asked Gwen.

Jack entered the room and ran over to the screen. "Oh my God it's Rose," and he quickly turned the knobs in hope to remembering which one was the volume. He smiled when the sound got a louder.

"Doctor! Doctor!" screamed Rose.

"Rose can you hear me? Rosie can you hear me?" asked Jack but there was no reply. He hit the screen and shook the screen. "Rose Tyler! Rose can you hear me? The Doctor needs you. He's-he's dying Rose."

"Jack she can't hear you. I think it's a recording or something." said Tosh.

"Tosh you don't understand, the Doctor needs his Rose. He needs his wife. He lost her and he blames himself. He lost her at Canary Walf." said Jack.

"Then what can we do?" asked Ianto.

"Doc told me she was head of Torchwood One in the other world knowing our Rose she's been working on something to bring her back home to him." said Jack and left the main room for the medical bay.

{}

The Doctor looked over and saw Rose and reached out his hand to his wife. She took it gently into her own. Owen followed the alien's movements and his brow frowned.

"Jack he's seeing things. I don't know what they did to him. He won't stop shaking. I looked at his neck it looks like they tried to access his nervous system. I think they were able to get some nerves from his body. He's in bad shape."

"Rose come home. Rose come home." said the Doctor to the image of his wife.

{}{}

Hit the button and tell me what you think about chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Rose Tyler entered Torchwood with her friend Mickey Smith. They had been working on a Damnation Cannon for years. Rose looked down at small ten year old girl that reminded her so much of her father. She had brown hair, brown eyes fare skin with freckles spattered on her cheeks. Rose had long blonde hair, fare skin, brown eyes and a womanly figure. She had lied to her husband about not being pregnant on Bad Wolf Bay because she knew it would rip him apart if he knew about Gallifrey, Galli for short.

"Is it complete Mickey?" asked Rose. Mickey was black man with very short hair, brown eyes and had board shoulders.

"Yea it's ready. It's got the Doctor's location on target." said Mickey. "The dimension button is ready for Galli. She only has to press the button. It shouldn't be too hard because you two are part of the TARIDS or that's what the tests show. It should be safe for Galli."

Rose nodded her head, "Good," and they stopped in front of the cannon. "Are you ready to meet your Daddy?"

Galli smiled brightly and nodded her head. "Yes ma'am I am." She took the large yellow button for her Uncle Mickey and slipped it over her neck.

"Let's get this over with." said Rose. "I'll miss you Mickey, but you know Mum and Dad are gone and you have Martha. I need to be with the Doctor."

He nodded his head. "I know. Give him a hug from Mickey the idiot."

Rose laughed and gave him a big hug. She turned to her daughter and kissed on her forehead. "I love you my big girl. Now when the cannon go off I need you to hit that button. We don't need void stuff licking through the gap."

Galli nodded again, and she watched her mother step into the cannon. She turned to Torchwood team. "On my count to three."

The Torchwood team sat their computers typing in all the codes. They were going to miss their boss but they knew Mickey Smith would run things well. Gallifrey counted to three and mother and daughter were gone with a large and bright boom.

{}

Owen laid the Doctor down on his examining table and took several x-rays of the Doctor in hope to find what was wrong. He took several vials of blood from him.

Meanwhile Jack stood on the upper part of the hub watching Owen work in hope to save his friend of so many years. He only wished Rose would be here because the Doctor needed her. He had fallen apart when she was lost to him.

Just then there was a loud boom in the hub shaking the computers to the floor with a crash and knocking things off the shelves. Owen held onto the Doctor so he wouldn't fall to the floor and injure himself any farther.

"Jack you better get up here!" yelled Gwen. '

Jack ran up the stairs with his gun drawn and he stopped in step when he saw Rose Tyler standing in the hub with a little girl next her. Rose smiled brightly at her friend.

"Hello Jack." said Rose.

"Rose is that you?" asked Jack stunned at who stood before hoping it wasn't an image.

She smiled, "It's me. I'm really here."

"Rosie!" said Jack and picked her up into a tight hug. He sat her back down on her feet. He turned and looked down at small girl next to the blonde. "Who are you?"

"I'm Gallifrey." She said introducing herself. "Where's Daddy? I can feel him. He's nearby."

Jack looked from Galli to Rose and back to Galli. Rose nodded her head with smile. Jack smiled at the girl. "Come on I'll take you to him."

"Gallifrey-"

"Call me Galli ok." she said.

Jack nodded. "Your Daddy is very hurt and sick ok. Some very bad creatures had him and did some very bad things to him. We don't know what they did Rose. The TARDIS showed up here asking for help." He explained as they went down the stairs. "He's been seeing your image for awhile now. So don't be alarmed if he thinks you're an image."

Rose nodded her head and they reached the medical area. She covered her mouth at the sight of her husband. The Doctor was covered in bruises, cuts and his body was shaking violently. He was attached to heart monitors. She turned to her daughter and pulled her into arms.

"Don't be scared ok Galli." whispered Rose.

Gallifrey only nodded her head and walked over to the man that was her father. She gently took his shaking hand into his own. The Doctor's eyes met a pair of identical pair of brown eyes. He looked over and saw Rose. She leaned forward and kissed his forehead.

"Theta," whispered Rose into his ear, "I'm here Theta." She whispered his name very quietly so he'd know it was truly her and not an image.

"Rose, how is this possible?" he crocked.

"A dimension cannon Daddy." said Gailli. The Doctor studied the little girl in front of him and he knew that she was a Time Lady. He could feel her in his mind.

He blinked and he let the tears fall down his face. He painfully lifted his hand and crested his daughter's face. "What's your name sweetheart?"

"Gallifrey Jackie Tyler." she said with a smile.

"Gallifrey." said the Doctor.

She nodded her head. "Galli for short."

The Doctor's arm painfully fell to his side. He arched up off the table a silent scream left his lips. Galli blinked back the tears. She didn't want to meet her father like this, not in pain. She could tell he was nearly on his death bed. She knew he might not have the strength to regenerate.

The Torchwood team stood on the upper part of the floor looking down at the small family. They could do nothing but watch the Doctor with sad eyes. Ianto quickly realized how much the Time Lord had sacrificed over the years. He walked away unable to watch anymore. It was too painful. He had blamed what happen to his girlfriend on the Doctor, when it wasn't his fault.

"Daddy what can I do. Please tell me what can I do?" begged Galli.

"You can't do anything sweetheart." whispered the Doctor. He turned to Rose and took her hand into his own. He couldn't blame her for not telling him. He knew he'd do something stupid without thinking about the out come of the universe. "What about Jackie and Pete they'll miss you."

"Mum and Dad died in a car wreak. Galli was with them when it happened. She would have been dead too if she didn't have the power to regenerate. She looked like me before it happened."

The Doctor's eyes slowly closed but he forced them stay open. He was afraid to fall sleep only to find it a dream. Then he's body couldn't stand it any longer and fell asleep. Rose kissed him gently on the lips and brushed away the fallen tears.

"Jack we've got wibbles on loose." said Gwen.

Tosh keep on running those tests through the computer. Gwen, Ianto go get the wibbles." said Jack and the couple left the hub. He walked down the steps to Rose and Gaill and pulled them into his arms and they watched the Doctor sleep.

{Two Months Later}

The Doctor sat in front of the computer reading through the test Owen had ran when he was in a slight coma his hands ran shaky over the key board. He touched the back of neck were the scar remained from the strange tool.

"Can I help Daddy?" ask Galli.

He slid the chair back and pulled his daughter into his arms and slid the chair back up to the computer. He pointed to dots that went up and down and explained those were his blood cells just like hers were similar but she had human DNA plus time lord. She smiled and nodded her head.

Rose sat in Jack's office and she told him all the things she had done as head of Torchwood. He smiled impressed at what she had done during her time there. She pulled up several stacks of paper and they quietly got to work. It was great being with Jack again, and Galli was getting to know her father.

"Daddy," said Galli and she got a, "mmm," and she asked, "Will you teach me how to fly the TARDIS?"

The Doctor looked away from the computer screen. "Gallifrey, Daddy's still very weak and in some pain."

He winced in pain that shot through his spinal cord. He grabbed his neck and squeezed his eyes shut. Galli moved from his lap and watched her father lay his head down on the table and his body shook painfully.

"Mummy! Uncle Jack!" yelled Galli.

Jack and Rose were quickly at the Doctor's side. Rose went to touch him, but stopped herself knowing even the littlest touch would hurt him. Gallifrey slowly walked up to her father with tears in her eyes. She slowly moved his hands from his neck. She looked at the scar and hissed at how painful it look.

"Stand back ok." said Galli. "Daddy try to relax."

"Galli don't do it." whispered the Doctor.

Gallifrey's hands slowly began to glow yellow and she placed them on the back of his neck. The glow swirled around father and daughter. The Doctor felt his nervous system slowly repair itself and the trimmers in his body had stopped and the never ending pain vanished. The Time Lord knew she was using several regeneration cycles to heal him. She lowered her hands and her body swayed side to side. The Doctor quickly turned around and caught his only child. He lifted her up into his arms and carried her into Jack's office and laid her down on the couch.

Rose sat down on the couch and placed Galli's head into her lap. The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver. He could still feel a little bit of the shaky nerves but he was able to do things without much of a worry. He scanned the screwdriver of his daughter and lifted it up for him to see the results.

"She'll be fine, but she took ten years off her life." said the Doctor. He put his sonic screwdriver into his pocket and sat down on his knees. "You shouldn't have done that Galli."

Gallifrey slowly opened her eyes. She blinked several times. "Daddy, how do you feel?"

The Doctor smiled, "I'm fine my sweet girl but you just wasted ten years of your life."

She shook her head, "I gained ten years of time with you."

The Time Lord pulled his daughter into his arms and kissed the top of her head. He leaned forward and captured Rose's lips with his own. He pulled back and smiled. "I love you Rose Tyler," and he kissed her gently again.

The Torchwood team entered the hub and they found the group in Jack's office. Owen ran over to the Doctor telling him he wanted to run some test on him.

The Doctor shook his head. "No more tests Owen, but thank you all the same," and sat down on the couch next to Gallifrey.

"Daddy can you teach me how to fly the TARIDS?" asked Galli.

The Doctor chuckled, "I can teach you how to fly the TARIDS and I can teach you very star and every planet." Gallifrey beamed at her father. He turned to the Torchwood group. "I believe it is time for us to take our next journey. I will never forget or thank you enough for all your help."

"Just give us one trip after you spend time with your family Doctor." said Tosh.

The Doctor smiled, "It's a promise." He stood up and walked over to Jack, "I'll be stopping by more often. If that is all right with you."

Jack smiled, "It better be more often Doc," and he pulled the alien into a hug and he walked the family to the TARIDS.

Rose pulled each member of Torchwood into a hug and if they needed help to call her on her phone. They smiled and returned the hug. She brushed a tear away from her cheek. They had come to mean so much to her and Galli. She could never thank them enough for their love and care towards her and her family.

The Doctor unlocked the door and pushed it open. Gallifrey smiled and bounced into the TARDIS. She had spent several hours with her father in the control room. Rose waved to Jack and stepped into the blue phone box followed by the Doctor. He walked into the TARDIS and closed the door behind. They watched it vanished from sight.

{}

Where do you want to go Galli?" asked the Doctor.

"New Earth." said Gallifrey remembering it was first place he had taken her mother after he regenerated.

He smiled at his daughter and pulled down the leaver and said, "Allons-y!"

Gallifrey grabbed onto the control panel and smiled when the TARIDS went into the Vortex. Rose smiled at her daughter it was an all new adventure thanks to an old friend and several new ones that she had her family.

{}

Hit the button and tell me what you think about the new story!


End file.
